PitaTenHappenings
by nyanyaaDemonCat
Summary: It's five years later. TenChan is finding things out about Shia while he is also gathering up his courage for Uematsu. Did Nyaa truly revive Shia? Reviews please!
1. A Cloud's Shadow

This might be a long read, but I do thank you all for reading through it!! I do not own any part of Pita-Ten's characters and concept. Some of this is mine, though, such as the characters that are neither in the book nor the anime.

I have not watched the anime, so the story is based from five years after the ending of the manga.

Ch.1

A Cloud's Shadow

Kotarou watched Shino as she walked towards her elementary school before heading for his own. Lately, Shino has become distant and quiet. She won't open up, keeping all her thoughts and problems inside, hidden from her friends. It reminds Kotarou of his younger self from five years ago. He hopes that Shino won't follow his path. He had gone through it and knew how tough it is on others around him and how it hurts to be unhappy and lonely.

With an air of calm and quiet around him, Kotarou looks much happier than he was five years ago. He has grown taller, but not much stronger. Kotarou still looks a bit of a weakling, but strength comes from his eyes and face. He smiles much more often than before.

Kotarou's high school was coming into view and he once again silently thanked Misha and Shia. From their time together, Kotarou was able to change and become a better person; one who no longer worries his friends, has learned how to accept things and be happy. Back then, he was trying to get into a good middle school. Though he gave up on his first choice and had to settle on another middle school, Judai Middle, he was accepted and it was close to the middle schools where his friends were going to. This time around, he was able to get into his first choice high school with Ten-Chan, Koboshi, and Dai-Chan.

_Heh, it might be because I was actually able to _study. _Without Misha around, I was able to concentrate on passing my high school entrance exams…_

Laughing to himself, Kotarou goes back to five years ago, remembering the events that had happened. He knows that Misha is always watching after them. Shortly after her leave, Ten-Chan's father miraculously got better. With his dad able to work again, and his grades, Ten-Chan was able to afford to go to the same private school with his friends.

Next, Kotarou's father got a promotion, which gave him more vacation days and time to be with his family. The raise couldn't have arrived at a better time; Shino moved in with Kotarou and his dad and they needed extra money to support an extra person. Kotarou's dad had decided to put the money their grandfather Taro had left for them in a college fund.

In the courtyard, Kotarou scanned the crowd of early students for his friends and immediately spotted Koboshi who was surrounded by her many friends and admirers. She glows with confidence now, a change that came with her new hair style. Koboshi did grow taller, but she was still rather small. She has become, like she had predicted, "the hottest girl out there". Sometimes Kotarou gets jealous of her popularity, but he's also happy for her. Koboshi saw him and came over, carrying a load of packages in her arms which she dumped on the bench next to Kotarou.

"Want some? I got a lot of chocolates today." Koboshi plopped down next to Kotarou and pulled out a large heart shaped box out.

Taking a toffee piece, Kotarou eyed the pile of candy.

"How are you going to carry it all around? The chocolate's going to melt and attract ants, and it looks like an obstacle to carry it all."

"Still the gloomy one, aren't you, Kotarou?" Laughing, she picked up most of the chocolate boxes and handed them to a group of passing freshmen.

"There, that's solved. These I'll keep."

"Whoa, watch it with the sweets! What are you trying to do, grow an extra chin?"

"Ten-Chan!" Angrily, Koboshi shoved a large piece of fudge into his wide open mouth while he was still laughing at her.

Ten-Chan's still popular with the girls, but he's also the star athlete now. He's grown much taller, but a relaxed and carefree air is still with him, except now it's real, not a front he puts up. Ten-Chan's father's recovering health and better home life seems to have helped, but when he resigned to going to a public school, separated from his friends, Ten-Chan had already began to change and mature.

"Whoa, this stuff is good!" Ten-Chan said through the mouthful of fudge.

"Mmmm! Did you make it yourself Koboshi?" Ten-Chan started for the tupperware with the fudge.

"Of course it's good!" Koboshi quickly snatched away the tupperware. "But you just made fun of me so no more fudge for you." Turning to Kotarou, Koboshi said sweetly (while still giving Ten-Chan a mean look), "But you can have some Kotarou."

"Oh fudge." Ten-Chan looked truly disappointed.

This got Kotarou laughing. Uncomfortably put between Ten-Chan and Koboshi again, Kotarou said no to the fudge.

"Hey, Koboshi, that really did taste delicious. Did you learn it from Kaoru?"

"Yea, she still teaches me how to make confections sometimes. Oh, hey! She's coming over with Dai-Chan right now."

Kaoru, the younger sister of Dai-Chan, is in the 11th grade while Kotarou, Koboshi, Ten-Chan and Dai-Chan are seniors. Instead of the measuring tape she had as a bow in her hair, she has her hair pulled up in a bun and wraps the measuring tape around it. A crochet and knitting needle are stuck in it, among other sewing equipment that is on her. She has safety pins in her skirt, spools of thread on her fingers like rings, and a thimble on her thumb. This is a typical outfit for Kaoru ever since she became a renowned designer. She's often modeling her latest project on Shino. Right now, she's dragging her brother towards them. Her crush on Ten-Chan hasn't faded, but it's less dramatic than before.

"Oh, Ayanokoji-Sama! Have you tried your Kaoru's special fudge recipe yet? I must say that Uematsu –Sempai is a very good cook. Not as good as me of course!"

"Yeah, it's good, but she won't let me have anymore!"

Immediately Kaoru shoved a wrapped jar into Ten-Chan's arms.

"You like it? Then feel free to enjoy your Kaoru's fudge anytime, Ayanokoji-Sama!"

"Guess I don't need your dumb fudge anymore Koboshi." Ten-Chan was already digging into Kaoru's jar.

"Whoa, these are a hundred times better then Koboshi's!"

At this, Koboshi stuffed hers away and stuck her tongue at Ten-Chan.

"Of course Kaoru's cooking is better than any of you peasants'." Dai-Chan was on his old high horse again.

Koboshi, defending her cooking, "How dare y..."

"Yea, don't you make fun of Koboshi's cooking 'til you taste some of it, Poops."

"Can't you find another insult besides 'Poops' you unimaginative fool?"

Ten-Chan and Dai-Chan were at it again, arguing and bickering. Dai-Chan gets easily frustrated when Ten-Chan calls him "Poops". They seem to do this everyday.

Dai-Chan still has his bowl cut which he refuses to budge from, and the air of stubbornness. He has already begun studying for when he takes over Mitarai Corps. This doesn't go to his head, though. Dai-Chan has matured and got a bit more humble. He works hard to keep the Mitarai family's pride, honor, and reputation intact.

_Dong Dong Dong Dong_

"Oh, that's the first bell! I've got to go somewhere first, so see you guys in homeroom!" Koboshi left in a hurry, taking the remaining pile of chocolate with her.

"I thought Koboshi gives away most of her chocolate she gets. Why did she keep those?" Ten-Chan then said something about going to his locker and took off.

Kotarou, Ten-Chan, Koboshi, and Dai-Chan have the same homeroom. But even without it, they were able to stay close after elementary school, meeting at the Tricot Café every week. Ten-Chan still works there, and Dai-Chan is more comfortable with going there since Shia is gone.

_Shia_.

Kotarou never told them about Shia's death. What they do know now is that she was a close relative of his.

_I remember Ten-Chan's face, filled with hope. He thought I could tell him where she was. But he seems to know something too, because when I told him that I didn't know where Shia lives, he didn't ask or talked about it anymore. At least he knows that I'm not trying to hide Shia away from him._

"Higuchi! Hurry up or I shall leave you behind. No Mitarai should wait for a commoner!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

Dai-Chan had woken Kotarou from his daze, and together they went inside the school. Before they went in, everything suddenly got dark. Kotarou noticed that a small dark cloud had blocked the sun. It was a stray cloud. The rest of the storm clouds were on the horizon. He hoped that it won't rain when he goes home because he left his umbrella home.

When he and Dai-Chan got into homeroom, there was still plenty of time before the second bell. Ten-Chan and Koboshi had not arrived yet. The sky was still dark outside when they did.


	2. Unworthy

Ch.2

Part 1: Unworthy for an Angel.

Ten-Chan followed Koboshi, making sure he was hidden in the crowd of incoming students. He knew her well enough to notice her unusual behavior when she left.

He had a crush on Koboshi for a long time. It pained him to watch her fall in love with Kotarou, doing everything she could to impress him, only to be rejected at the end. Seeing her heart broken, his hurt, too. One good thing did come out of that incident, Koboshi had grown with confidence.

_She looks even more like an angel with her hair parted and without the cat ears. I knew she has it in her, and that she could climb out of the depression by herself. Koboshi is strong._

After that, Ten-Chan had to suffer the setback of going to a different school from her. It just wasn't the same, even if they saw each other everyday before and after school and her hanging out at the Tricot Café while he worked. Luckily, they were in the same school again, and he could see her as often as before.

But the separated years had taken a toll. Though Koboshi hasn't fallen for anyone else, guys are constantly trying to ask her out, which sickens Ten-Chan. He couldn't believe that anyone would think that they were worthy of Koboshi.

The requests had died down after no signs of interest from Koboshi. But when one does come up, Ten-Chan gets angry and scared.

Scared that Koboshi might say yes.

Angry that some jerk thinks he's worthy her.

Up ahead, Koboshi turned left and down a hallway. Hiding behind a display case, Ten-Chan was able to see and hear Koboshi without her seeing him. From his point of view, he can see that Koboshi was with a boy in an underclassmen uniform.

_I can't believe an underclassman is asking her out!_

Fist already shaking, Ten-Chan fought to control his anger and to look casual so that he would not attract stares from the passing crowd.

It was like this every time. Koboshi has to kindly turn down a boy's offer and to give him back the candy/flower/card/etc. that he sent so she won't feel guilty.

_This is going to be the last time. I'm going to turn down that guy _for_ Koboshi and then ask her myself._

Ten-Chan had told himself this many times, and like many times before, he lacks the courage and instead watches from a far.

_Stupid! Coward! Loser!_ Ten-Chan yelled at himself. He couldn't stand being like this.

This is why he never asked her out – Why would Koboshi ever like a loser like him?

Part 2: Unpleasant Business

Koboshi was carrying the same pile of boxes as before, and she was having a hard time returning them to the boy. Not because she didn't want to, but because the boy was unwilling to take them back. This was when Ten-Chan noticed that all the boxes were all identically wrapped and unopened.

When Koboshi first began receiving candy and gifts from admirers and boys who wanted to ask her out, Ten-Chan had told her to not accept them if she wasn't going to go out with them anyways.

"That's cruel of you, Koboshi. You'll be leading the fools on by accepting their gifts. No matter how pretty the gifts are, I think you should return them and tell those guys that they have no chance from the beginning."

Ten-Chan immediately regretted saying it, because he knew he said it out of his own selfishness to keep Koboshi to himself.

"I'm not that greedy, Ten-Chan." But Koboshi had immediately put down the cupcake she had received.

"I have a conscience, y'know. I did refused them at first. But when I explained to them that I'm uninterested, they told me that they would be happy to just make me happy with gifts and didn't need anything in return."

"Still… how can you tell which gifts are from those who think that, and those who want something else?" Ten-Chan felt ashamed that he couldn't think of just Koboshi's happiness but wanted her for himself.

"I know. I thought of that already, and that's why I put a limit to how much money the gifts can cost before they go too far. If he still doesn't get it, I'll just have to, gulp, tell it to him straight on, and return everything. That'll draw the line."

Ten-Chan knew Koboshi must've noticed that this guy gave her way too many gifts to not want something back in return.

_I told her she shouldn't be too greedy. But then again, all those boxes are unopened. It seems that Koboshi has cornered him. As long as he doesn't take it back, he thinks he still has a chance…_

"I can't accept them! Please, you have to take them back. I don't want to do this, but…listen to me; I won't go out with you, so don't waste your money on me. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Koboshi's voice reached Ten-Chan, and he heard the strain in her voice.

The underclassman looked scared. This was a tough one. Ten-Chan could see he was covering his ears and had closed his eyes. Koboshi needed help.

"Hey, kid! She told you to take them back, so keep your stupid gifts. Koboshi doesn't want them." Ten-Chan was intimidating, and the underclassman had stopped his struggle with Koboshi for a moment.

"Ten-Chan?" Koboshi then quickly took advantage of the stunned boy and pushed his gifts into his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't want to do this to you, or anyone else. Please take back your gifts, and I hope you find someone better." Koboshi turned back to Ten-Chan as the underclassman left.

"Thanks, but why were you there?" Koboshi and Ten-Chan were running back to their first period.

"Just passing by, and if something like that comes up again, tell me."

"I hope it never happens again. You _were _a bit harsh on him…"

"What? The kid deserved it, making you uncomfortable and pestering you like that… I'm not going to just stand by and let someone do that to you!"

Before Koboshi could say anything, they had arrived in homeroom. The bell rang and Ten-Chan quickly took his seat. Koboshi occasionally glanced over at him, shocked and bewildered.


	3. Our Little Spot

Yea, you should notice by now that this is my dear TenChan's little story. I Would LOVE reviews

Ch. 2

Our Little Spot

This quiet area overlooks the entire town below. You'd never notice a secluded place like this. But it always has been on the way from Ten-Chan's house to school. This is the place Ten-Chan first trusted anyone with his secret; that he truly works hard for the grades that he gets. The person he confided it in was Shia. This was also the last place he saw her. She had said a simple "Goodbye. And thank you." and disappeared in the rain.

At that time Ten-chan was heartbroken to see her go. Though he was confused and mystified by Shia's leave, deep inside answers awoke for the many questions he had. But he refused to listen to them, because they scarred the beautiful image of Shia in his heart.

Part One: Reward

At the end of last period Ten-chan noticed Koboshi walking towards him. He had noticed her glancing his way during class.

_I'm such an idiot. She probably figured out my feelings for her by now… A-And she's probably coming over right now to turn me down._

Ten-chan didn't want to sit around and wait for his own heartbreaking. He started packing up quickly, and was almost to the door when a small package hit his head.

"Owww."

"Oops, sorry Ten-chan. I was calling you but you didn't turn around. That's for you." Koboshi had walked over and picked up the package she had thrown. She shoved it towards Ten-chan.

"Hey, this is the fudge you wouldn't let me have."

"Yea, well, you _did_ save me earlier from that underclassman… And you said you like my fudge, right?"

"So this is the reward for my heroic deed earlier? Maybe I should help you out more often then."

"Yeah, about that." Koboshi shuffled her feet. "I'm not going to accept anymore gifts from the guys."

She went back to her seat to pack up her stuff to go home leaving Ten-chan with a full tub of fudge.

Part Two: Lost Chance

Ten-chan was excited. He wasn't so dumb to not pick up little signs like this. He was the one who had noticed Koboshi's crush on Kotarou. And today, he saw hope in her eyes.

For the first time in the past five years, Ten-chan was walking towards the last place he saw Shia without thinking about Shia. His thoughts were all filled with Koboshi. As he turned around the bend, the spot came into view. The spot where you could see the whole town below, and the beautiful sight was being viewed by a couple.

Ten-chan halted when he saw them. He had never seen anyone there before on his way home. It was the perfect place for lovers, but he had always regarded the place as special for Shia and him.

As Ten-chan looked closer, he could make out a guy and a girl around his age. The boy had blond hair, and was dressed in all black. The girl, on the other hand, had raven black hair, but was dressed in all in white. It seems they were talking, and the boy had an arm around her shoulders.

_The girl in the white…she looks like…_

"Shia!?" Ten-chan started running towards them, his eyes set on the girl.

The girl didn't turn around. The guy dressed in black, however, heard him and stood up.

The winds picked up. Ten-chan remembered how Shia had left last time.

"Shia!"

Ten-chan watched as the guy, still holding onto the girl, raised his other hand towards the sky. Lightning flashed, and the dark heavy rain clouds that had gathered since that morning emptied themselves.

Ten-chan had reached where the two were sitting only moments before.

"No… It can't be. Shia…"

Ten-chan walked the remaining way home slowly, letting the rain fall on him.

Part Three: Angel's Care

Ten-chan arrived to school the next morning just at the bell. In homeroom, Kotarou and Koboshi was looking him over.

"Ten-chan, maybe you should've stayed home." Kotarou couldn't remember the last time Ten-chan seemed so depressive, even when he's sick.

"Nah, I'm fine." Ten-chan struggled to smile to relax his friends.

"No you're not! You're really heating up!" Koboshi touched her forehead against his.

Koboshi's worried eyes met Ten-chan's, and they both noticed the closeness of their lips.

"Koboshi's right. Look, your face just got redder! I'm going to ask the teacher for a pass to the nurse's." Kotarou left in a hurry, leaving the two alone.

Ten-chan looked up at Koboshi, who had pushed him back against his chair, with a hand on his forehead. Her cheeks were also red.

_Taking someone's temperature like that, didn't Shia used to do it that way?_

Ten-chan looked away, ashamed at himself. He got up quickly, too quickly, and the dizziness hit him.

"Sit back down Ten-chan!" Koboshi grabbed him by the shoulders to get him back in chair.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." But Ten-chan toppled over from the unbalancing and fell sideway onto Koboshi.

Koboshi, looking away from his eyes, helped him back onto his legs, which were like spaghetti right now, and started carrying him by the shoulders towards the door.

"If you're not going to the nurse voluntarily, I'll just get you there myself."

When they were in the hallway, Ten-chan found himself looking at Koboshi.

_Maybe I'm woozy from the fever, but... Koboshi looks even more like an angel now. I know I'm too heavy for her to carry. But I can't gather any strength to stand up by myself now._

Ten-chan was leaning onto Koboshi for support. Taking advantage of the closeness of their bodies, he whispered into her ears with his hot breath.

"Thank you Koboshi. I really lll… youuuu." Ten-chan fell unconscious. Koboshi had heard what he said, and was glad to see Kotarou up ahead. She got him to help her carry Ten-chan the rest of the way. When they got to the nurse's she stayed by his side.

"I like you, too, Ten-chan."


	4. In and Out of Dreams

Keep the reviews coming!

Ch. 4

Part One: In and out of a Dream

Ten-Chan felt warm water dripping from a damp cloth on his forehead, down his face and down to his neck.

A_ren't these things supposed to be ice cold, to, y'know, _cool_ down my temperature?_

Memories of having a fever, walking through the rain and getting soaked, and Koboshi carrying him to the nurse, came pouring back.

_My forehead probably heated up the water in it…_ Ten-Chan felt too weak to lift off the uncomfortable cloth from his forehead. He couldn't even open his eyes.

_Knock knock_

Ten-Chan heard someone coming in. His throat was dry, so he couldn't call out. He felt the person lift off the warm damp cloth from his forehead.

"I wonder what happened… Ten-Chan, I hope you feel all better tomorrow, but I can't stay today. I've already told Kotarou and Dai-Chan to come and help get you home… Oh, what the hell am I doing? He hasn't woken up yet, so he can't even hear me…"

_Koboshi…?_

"Yeah! Y-you better wake up soon! Learn how to take better care of yourself, jeez…"

_That's the Koboshi I know…_

After a moment of awkward silence, Ten-Chan felt Koboshi move around the room. She wiped his wet face and neck with a dry cloth, and then she kissed his forehead, before replacing it with a new cool damp cloth. He could hear her hurriedly pack her things and leave.

Then Ten-Chan floated back to unconsciousness. A smile on his face.

Part Two: Awake

This time, Ten-Chan awoke to the sound of voices talking. Opening his eyes, he could see Kotarou and Dai-Chan.

"So, you're awake now! Had a pleasant dream, peasant? While we were hard at work _learning_ you wer-" Dai-Chan began.

"Do you feel better Ten-Chan?" Interrupted Kotarou.

"Yea, and I would feel even better if you could quiet _him_ down." Ten-Chan's head throbbed but his forehead felt a lot cooler.

"Hey, I heard that!" Pouted Dai-Chan.

Kotarou quietly pulled Dai-Chan out of the room. When he came back in, he saw Ten-Chan trying to sit up.

"Hey, let me help you. Koboshi specifically told us, well now _me_, to get you home safely. We don't want you collapsing on the way alone."

"Thanks, man." Ten-Chan leaned on Kotarou for support as they made their way out of the nurse's room.

"By the way, what happened yesterday Ten-Chan? It isn't like you to get sick."

"I forgot my umbrella." Lied Ten-Chan. He had it, but he didn't use it.

"No wonder. It was raining really hard yesterday. Didn't you see the storm clouds in the morning?" Kotarou thought he heard something in Ten-Chan's voice. "There's something more, isn't there?"

Ten-Chan pushed Kotarou away and leaned against the wall. "Yea… Kotarou, where did you say Shia went?"

"Huh?" Kotarou was surprised. He thought Ten-Chan might've forgotten about Shia by now. "She, uh… went back to where she came from. Why are you asking about her all of the sudden?" Kotarou had been able to avoid the topic for the last five years.

"I think she came back, because I saw her yesterday. Did she call and tell you she's coming back and visiting us again?" Ten-Chan asked hopefully.

"No, she didn't, and I'm pretty she wouldn't be visiting anytime soon. Are you sure it was her?"

"Well, she looked younger. Actually, she looked exactly the same as I remembered her…" Confused, Ten-Chan stopped talking.

Kotarou stood where he was, shaking from happiness and fear at the same time. He was confused, too. _'Did Shia come back? But that would mean she came back from the dead, and Misha told me that's impossible…'_

"There was also this blond kid with her." Ten-Chan laughed harshly. "I guess she found a boyfriend."

Kotarou could hear the pain in Ten-Chan's voice, but he was more alarmed to hear Nyaa was back.

"Where did you see them?"

Ten-Chan hesitated. He didn't want to share Shia and his special location. But he understood; they needed to find out if that was really Shia.

"I'll take you there. It's on the way to my house."

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this fanfic. More to come, since I have the whole summer to write/type.


	5. Demon Blood

Ch. 5

Demon Blood

_When Kotarou first found out Shia was his great grandmother, and that she was a demon, it answered the question of how he was able to see angels and demons. Sometimes he would wonder if Shino had the ability to see angels, too. He had told Misha to take his ability to see her away, but he knew she was always close by. Once, he even tried to ask Shino if she had ever seen Misha around._

"_Remember? She had these bunnies in her hair?"_

"_Um, no..." A five year old Shino said._

"_She has wings?" Kotarou pleaded desperately._

"_Nuh uh." Shino shook her small head._

_Kotarou sighed, defeated. "I guess you're like grandmother Shino, the one you were named after. She couldn't see _them_ either…Maybe only the males in our family can." Kotarou smiled weakly at Shino and walked away._

_After he was gone, a beautiful angel with bunny ornaments in her hair appeared before Shino, smiling sadly but kindly. "Thank you, su!" and she left to follow Kotarou. This was Shino and Misha's secret. That was also the last time Shino saw Misha, and because Kotarou never brought up the subject again, Shino didn't have to lie to him._

Dark Power

Ten-Chan was filled with renewed energy as he led Kotarou to the place he last saw Shia. He walked up to the edge and looked down at the town below.

"Is there something you should tell me about Shia, Kotarou?" Ten-Chan turned around to look at Kotarou straight in the eye. "I'm not stupid. I know there's something different…no, special, about Shia. You had this look on your face when I told you I saw her here."

Kotarou could hear the longing for Shia in Ten-Chan's voice. He recognized the same longing feelings in his own heart.

"I'm sorry, Ten-Chan. Shia… she's-"

He was about to tell him everything when they heard someone coming. The look on Ten-Chan's face lit with expectancy and then disappointment when they could make out two people coming towards them.

The blond boy appeared to be speaking gaily with the raven hair girl, but the conversation seemed one sided. Kotarou couldn't see the girl's face; it was shadowed and hidden by her dark hair. It was the girl that both Ten-Chan and Kotarou concentrated on first. The boy, except for his genuine warm smile and merry chatting, Kotarou recognized as Nyaa.

Kotarou was surprised at the changes in Nyaa. Outside of his cat form, Kotarou had very few memories of Nyaa. But he remembered the demon's cold eyes, sarcastic look, and being one with few words that weren't cruel. The changes in Nyaa made him look more handsome, but Kotarou saw dark bags under Nyaa's eyes.

"Is that Shia…?" Ten-Chan stood transfixed, his fever still making his eyesight blurry. Kotarou shook his head.

"I know she isn't." Kotarou knew better than to have false hopes that Shia could come back from the dead.

Ten-Chan shot Kotarou a confused glance. At the same time, the couple stopped walking. They had spotted them. Nyaa looked angry.

"How much do you know, Ten-Chan?" Kotarou quickly whispered.

"Shia… she left after a flash of lightning… that guy there can leave the same way." Ten-Chan wondered if Kotarou would think he was delirious with fever.

"He's a demon, of course he can." _He has more power than Shia._ Kotarou wondered how to corner Nyaa, a strong demon. They have to, to find out the truth. Kotarou's eyes kept glancing back over to the girl; she appeared to be identical to Shia. The girl made no movement.

"Huh? Demons?"

At this moment, Nyaa had raised his hand.

"NO!"

"Nyaa!"

* * *

_Eh, sorry for the late update X3_

_But I hope you stay tuned!_

_And sorry this is a shorter chapter..._


	6. Shadowed Reunion

Koge Donbo pwns! XD

Anyways... none of this belongs to me - feel free to review! In fact, please do!

Ch.6 Shadowed Reunion

Part One: Sixth Sense

A crack of thunder startled Shino and woke her from her trance. She found herself alone. Glancing at the dark clouds in the sky, she rubbed her temples. '_Maybe it's because of the weather...?'_ Sighing, she began gathering the books and study materials that she had left spread out across the table at the library. It wasn't like she could get any studying done today anyways. _'I better get home before it pours or Kotarou onii-chan will get worried.'_

Shino's head had began pounding since the morning before and she had felt a sense of dread in the air for a couple days. She knew immediately that her headache was attributed to her overly keen sixth sense. The weather seemed abnormal. Shino wondered what supernatural forces were at play in town. _'So long as I don't see them or bump into them... I'll be alright...'_

For as long as she could remember, she could see things others couldn't. It was dangerous not to be able to tell apart the paranormal with the norm. She began despising her sixth sense especially when it made others afraid of her. It was also a huge burden. Whenever there was strong supernatural energy she would get a headache that she couldn't explain to others. At times like these, she cursed her sixth sense.

_'I bet Kotarou oniichan noticed something. I must've acted weird lately...' _

Shino wished whatever was hanging around town would leave soon and take her headache with them. As she left the library, she remembered she had tutoring and headed towards Ten-Chan's who had promised to help her in math.

Part Two: Happy Days

The expression on Nyaa's face was complicated. There was traces of embarassment, anger, fear, but most of all, detest. Kotarou knew Nyaa didn't like him but the two of them had a silent mutual understanding that Shia's death was neither Katarou nor his grandfather Taro's fault. Shia knew the risks and chose her fate. Her only fault was being a kind-hearted demon who couldn't take people's life force anymore. It killed her to do so. Thus, Kotarou was slightly suprised to see such an expression on his face again. _'Well, it's not as shocking as seeing him before...smiling happily...'_

As Nyaa raised his hand to summon lightning, and as Kotarou and Ten-Chan was shouting, the girl tugged on Nyaa's shirt sleeve.

"Nnnnnyaa...?" She sounded confused...and sad.

Pain registered on the once handsome demon's face. He dropped his arm slowly, as if not knowing what to do anymore. As Kotarou closed on the distance, he realized how worn out Nyaa appeared. He never could have imagined seeing the proud demon in such a state.

Behind Kotarou, Ten-Chan had stopped in his steps when he heard Shia's voice. _'That's...That's not Shia.' _He slumped down on the ground, weak from surprise and from the fever. '_Am I still delirious? But... no, that can't be her. So where is Shia?'_

The girl in front of them had empty eyes with no expression. Although her outward experience looked like Shia, it was obvious she was just a shell. Not knowing what this meant, Ten-Chan tried to recount Kotarou's words when he asked him about Shia's leave. The sorrow in his voice back then that only Ten-Chan seemed to detect... and dismissed because of his fear of the truth. It was a memory he had hidden away but its significance became clear as day to him.

Ten-Chan realized that Kotarou was confronting Nyaa and tried to understand what he was saying.

"What the hell did you do? I know that's not her... but what is she then? How can you do that to Shia? You _know_ she's dead... why are you back here with... with _that_?" Kotarou was so fustrated that he no longer knew what he was yelling at Nyaa for.

_'Of course we all want to see Shia alive again... why did you give us hope? And he defaced our memory of her...'_

Nyaa had stayed quiet after the girl last spoke. Kotarou felt like shaking him until he would say something. Anything to explain what was going on.

"Are you quite done?" The familiar cold voice silenced Kotarou. It brought back memories of how powerful the demon before him was.

"She is the only part of _her_ I could bring back. She is _her_ human form and memories as a human. Her happiest days..." Nyaa brushed the girl's hair away from her forehead and illuminated a small demonic symbol drawn on her forehead in the shape of a rose. It glowed faintly.

"Anything... and everything. I tried. Although I knew it was beyond my powers. And _yet_, the only part of her I could bring back, the strongest part of her that wished she could keep alive, was her memories, those of her days as a human..."

Nyaa turned away, and Kotarou remembered that the demon's name was never Nyaa. That was simply what Misha called him. _'Which means...Shia doesn't remember him in her happiest memories...'_

Kotarou felt a bit a sympathy for the demon, but was interrupted by an outburst by Ten-Chan.

"Wait, what do you guys mean, Shia's dead? And not human? Who are you and what the heck did you do to her? Shia..." Ten-Chan stared at them, demanding answers.

The shell of a girl all three had loved smiled faintly. "Ayanokoji-san...Higuchi-san...?"

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates... and I officially graduated last week, so as an umemployed incoming college freshman... maybe I'll have time to finish this before I find a job?

Review = LOVE and motivation!


End file.
